WANTED:NEW MOMMY
by tsubasacapter98
Summary: SAKURA AND SYAORAN ARE BROUGHT TOGETHER BY SYAORAN'S SON SIMALARLY BASED TO WANTED: MOTHER
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTOR 1 I WANT MOMMY (Do not own cardcaptor sakura wish I did.)

_On a beatiful morning in Hong Kong a young man age 24 was sleeping soundly when "** WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP". "UUUUUU**hhhhh Im up Shao Long muttered Syaoran "Li leader of the Li clan. "Daddy Shao Long" said? "Yes Syaoran listened"?  
>"When is mommy coming home shao long" said softly. Syaoran said nothing his wife Saki died when Shao Long was 2. "Daddy are you okay Shao Long said"? "Yes Shao Long please let me sleep a little longer then I'll take you somewhere fun okay".<br>Okay daddy Shao Long said sadly. After Saki died Syaoran drowned himself in work and Shao Long was very lonely. Shao Long was like a mini Syaoran he was 4 year's old had messy chocolate hair, amber eyes tanned skin and thin body but like his father he had to do training by the elder's he did everything pefectly like his father as well. Shao Long had rearly any memory's of his mother but that she had sholder length light brown hair and a very beautiful body Shao Long sighed. " I miss mommy alot when is she coming home. Oooooo weeellll i'll all go play ball in my backyard he thought". The backyard was 6 acre's long with a training room, pool,tennis area,track,and a bunch of other stuff but had room of open grass to play on. But the door was'nt locked all the __way and let to a suburban area.  
>Shao Long kicked the ball into the gate and rolled out in to the town ahead. "Waiiiiitttt"! "Comeeeee bbbaaackkk" Shao Long yelled following the ball.<br>When he fanally caught the ball he was about 3 miles away from home lost. "Where am I" Shao Long whispered._

* * *

><p><em>18 Year old Sakura Kinomoto was walking home from work she needed the money to pay for her half scholarship for her college. She work's partime at the local flower shop on friday's and bakery on monday's,tuesday's and saterday's. Sadly it still was'nt enough for college and rent . She was good at sport's<br>Karate,boxing,gynatist's,art,acting,modeling,dancing,piano,kendo,judo,Vale Tudo,a_rchery,fencing,_singing,Wen-Do, and cooking. She was origanally from japan but moved here because of her college it was her third year and was harder to keep up with both of saw a small boy looking like he was lost. she walked up to him and said. "Hello little boy are you lost". Shao Long turned around and saw the famliar body shape and aurban sholder length hair. The little messy haired boy felt greate warmth when he saw Sakura and yelled. Mommy! H-H Sakura said Long burrowed his face into his mother's chest, inhaling her sweet scent; she smelled of cherry blossen's and honey. A strong sense of warmth flowed though his small body as he hugged his mommy again after being apart for so long. he alway's dreamed of this moment for so long. "Mommy your back. Please don't leave me and daddy again. Daddy missed you to. Come home with us". Sakura just stared at the little boy hugging her in her arm's and felt like crying."He thinks I'm his mother. Of couse he is happy! I guess I should bring him home with me and call the police or parent" she thought. "Come with me sweetheart"."Okay Shao Long" repiled happily. "Do you Know you phone number" Sakura asked? "Yes Shao Long" said."Here have some rice ball's while I call daddy okay she what's daddy's number". "It's x39-57x-xx1 Shao Long said eating a rice ball. Yummy mommy this is so good. UUUUUUmmmm mommy is sweetheart my new nickname". Sakura paused feeling guilty. She hadn't wanted to ask the kid his name  
>since he thought she was his had the feeling that it would offent him, so she had called him sweetheart by extict she did'nt know why called him that herself. "Why? Don't you like it?" she asked going with the safe route."Oh I do I love it. It's so much better then plain Shao Long ! It make's me feel all happy and<br>warm inside when you call me sweetheart!" He smiled when he looked up at her then turned to finish the riceball's. Sakura felt happy when she saw how happy  
>Shao Long was with her and called the number but no body answered so she left a message. " Hello This is Sakura Kinomoto here to tell you that I found a little boy named Shao Long. I live in Cherry street at the Cherry lane apartment center apartment S-1. Please come pick Shao Long up or tell me where you live so I can drop him off. And if your busy he can stay with me for the night. Bye"! " Shao Long would you like pasta for dinner tonight". " Yes mommy I like pasta alot.<br>Can I help you." Yes you can Sakura said happily. After dinner Sakura played with Shao Long and gave him a chained bacelet Toya gave her as a momento of Japan it was so big that Sakura had to hoop it over and over Shao Long's are so it would fit. Then the clock stuck 8 o' clock and S akura decided it was Shao Long's  
>bedtime. " Mommy"? "Yes my little dragon she said sweetly" "Can you sing me a laulaby so I can sleep faster" . "Okay sweetheart". So Sakura sang<em>

IT'S ALL RIGHT!  
>It's all right, it's all right, it's all right<br>I can even make miracles happen!  
>HERE WE GO!<br>Let's go, let's go, let's go, spreading our wings!  
>I'm sure that something, something is waiting somewhere<br>For the day that we can meet!  
>DO-DO-DO-DREAMING! DREAMING!<br>And then, the door will open!

Now I can say anything I want to speak  
>And yet I want to listen to a voice<br>My heart is flustered  
>Clouds trailed by an airplane<br>Stream through the blue skies  
>Power is rising from the hands we hold together!<br>I feel like I can go anywhere  
>Riding in the wind!<p>

IT'S ALL RIGHT!  
>It's all right, it's all right, it's all right<br>I can even make miracles happen!  
>HERE WE GO!<br>Let's go, let's go, let's go, spreading our wings!  
>I'm sure that something, something is waiting somewhere<br>For the day that we can meet!  
>DO-DO-DO-DREAMING! DREAMING!<br>And then, the door will open!

Even a petty stone is a wonder  
>It turns into a gem<br>Together just by looking  
>Everything shines!<p>

TOP SECRET!  
>My favorite, favorite, favorite<br>Moments come more and more!  
>Turning into a very tiny, tiny, tiny seed<br>And in some place start blooming  
>Into a large flower!<br>DO-DO-DO-DREAMING! DREAMING!  
>And then, the world opens!<p>

It's all right, it's all right, it's all right  
>I can even make miracles happen!<br>HERE WE GO!  
>Let's go, let's go, let's go, spreading our wings!<br>I'm sure that something, something is waiting somewhere  
>For the day that we can meet!<br>DO-DO-DO-DREAMING! DREAMING!  
>And then, the door will open!<p>

Shao Long fell alsleep soundly dreaming of his mommy and daddy Sakura tucked him into her bed and fell alsleep beslide him.

Syaoron woke up at 10 o'clock and growned " GREAT SYAORAN JUST GREAT YOU SLEEPED ALL DAY AND PROMISED YOUR SON TO TAKE HIM SOME FUN BAKA YOU BAKA well I'll guess go and give him a good night kiss". As he walked to the room and opened it he did'nt see Shao Long tucked in bed then became worried and serched the whole manstion for his son. Then heared a banging sound from outside and saw the gate open he closed the gate and went back inside he checked the  
>phone for any messege's he got the on Sakura set him and sighed in reliegh. " Im glad someone found him though see sound's just like Saki but that's impossible<br>but even the name is similar that lady better treat Shao Long right or she'll be in jail for the rest of her life".

**THE NEXT DAY 6:OO AM**

Sakura woke up with the banging of the door and thought it must be Shao Long's father and went to open the door forgetting she's in white short tight short's and a  
>light pink thight t-shirt that huged her body. She saw a young man in a black jacket green t-shirt with jean's that made him look like a hot bad boy he looked at her funny though.<p>

-Syaoran's pov-

I woke up early to stop my worrying and went to the appartment my self to see if Shao Long's okay I went into my 2012 dodge durango. I banged the door and  
>remembed it was sunday then I heard a turn of the nob and saw a girl that look's just like Saki. She looked halfasleep I felt a little bad that I came in the<br>crack of dawn and woke her up. I looked at her from head to toe she had look smooth thin curvy leg's a thin waist flat stomach and a boughtiful basom  
>Saki was an A-cup when we got married andthis girl look's like she's an very large C or a mediam D I stared at her chest for a while and felt aroused<br>then moved to her face she had a pale childish face with high cheek bone's rosy cheek's and small soft pink lip's that said come fuck me I saw her eye's there were  
>bright emerald green and if you looked at them you would get sucked into them not like Saki she had choclate brown. "You must be Shao Long father right she asked"? Yes I am I replied I felt a warm magical ara with her did she have magic like me. NAAAAAA I thought. Well come in I'll show you where he is I followed her . I could'nt stop waching her graceful movments and her plump round butt she showed me where Shao Long is. I thanked her and gave her a fat envelope<br>of money but gave it back to me and said. Taking care of Shao Long was better and I know how it feel's like being motherless too and flashed a bright smile.  
>Felt blood go all over my face I shold see myself the grat Syaoran Li blushing I never blush and I mean never. My stomach rumbled that killed the mood I lowered<br>my head in shame . "Are you hungry I can make you breakfeast" she suggested and went to the kitchen. I went to the bedroom to find Shao Long sleeping soundly on the bed I laided down and feel asleep myself.

-Sakura's Pov-

I made a english breakfeast for the 2 of us and their's more for Shao Long. I went into the bedroom and saw the man and his son sleeping I felt a werid senation  
>in the middle of my leg's when I saw His father sleeping. And went to wake him up I patted his soft messy hair and shook his sholder. He woke up Breakfeast is ready I walked out I made english muffin's with stawberry filling mini blueberry pancake's and sunnyside up egg's with orange juice. "What is your name" he asked me Sakura Kinomoto I said and you? Syaoran Li. How old are you? Im 24 year's old he said. Oh Im 18 year's old a 3rd year collage student he looked a bit<br>surpised. Well here's my number call me if you need help he gave me his number. Wait I slipped and of my chair Syaoran caught me we stared at eachother for  
>for a few second's and we broke apart. I went into the kitchen and got Shao Long's share and gave it him and told him everything he looked shocked but picked up<br>Shao Long and went outside I smiled at them and wished them a good trip home.


	2. daddy why!

CHAPTER 2 DADDY WHY? (Do not own cardcaptor sakura wish I did.)

_Shao Long woke up in his bedroom he thought that it was all a dream but saw the chained blacelet covering most of his tiny arm. When he saw the blacelet he ran to his father's to see his mommy he banged the door to see his father sleeping alone._

-Syaoran's dream-

Syaoran walked to Sakura's door and knocked she opened the door and was wearing a pink chiffon halter babydoll Shaoran felt erection before she spoke he pressed his lip's hard against her's and keeped kissing her over and over he lifted her opened the bedroom door and dropped her on the bed and began to take off her dress the-.

Normal pov  
>"<strong>DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAADDDY WAAAKKEE UUUPPPP" <strong>Shaoran groaned he was just having a good dream then he banished that thought out of his head and looked at his son. "Where's mommy where is she where is she where is she"! Syaoran looked at Shao Long sadly he had to tell his son that Sakura will never be Saki. "Shao Long the women that took care of you is not your mother".  
>Shao Long exploded on the inside and ran out of the room while Syaoran still dazed thought about his dream again he sat cross legged style hugged his pillow his face scarlet red. <em>" Why did I dream of her and not Saki. But it was still a great dream with her cute face and those long leg's her lovely emerald green eye's and big breast's they send me to la la land I want to taste them so badly I want her to be mine all<br>to only look at me and only me. What am I thinking she helped Shao Long and did'nt want anything in return.**WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY AM I THINKING THOSE THING'S WHEN SAKI DIED I HAD SEX WITH TON'S OF BEAUTIFUL WOMEN BUT THEY NEVER AROUSED ME LIKE SAKURA SYAORAN SREAMED IN HIS HEAD! CALM DOWN SYAORAN JUST CALM DOWN THIS IS BECAUSE SHE LOOK'S JUST LIKE SAKI NOTHING MORE. **YOU SURE ABOUT THAT A SYAORAN'S INNER SELF SAID**. DAMN CONSCIOUS WHAT DO YOU WANT. **TO HELP YOU**. I DO'T NEED YOUR HELP. **YES YOU DO OR AT LEAST YOU NEED HELP TO DATE SA-KU-RA**. I NOT IN LOVE WITH WITH THAT ANGEL. **I DID'NT SAY YOU WERE IN LOVE SYAORAN**. Y-YOU TRICKED ME**** AND BESIDE'S I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HER.** WHY?** BECAUSE I WILL ONLY LOVE SAKI AND SHE'S DEAD.** QUIT LIVING IN THE PAST BESIDE'S IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ACTUALLY LOVED HER.** YES I DID I DID LOVE HER. **NO YOU DID'NT YOU ONLY THOUGHT YOU DID. COME ON WE BOTH NOW THAT VERY WELL ASK YOUSELF THIS IF YOU REALLY DID THEN WHY WAS IT WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT HER YOU ONLY THINK OF PITY AND REMEMBER ALL THE TIMMES YOU TWO SPENT TOGRTHER. **I DON'T LOVE SAKI AT ALL I-. **_Master Li it's Shao Long a maid said. ''Mommy! I want my mommy! Where is she "Shao Long screamed. His clam face was gone and was bright red and his eye's were filled with tears. His nose was running and he could hardly breathe as he throw another toy against the wall. "Shao Long, stop that! Stop that know you are a Li you must control your anger now"Syaoran ordered. Shao Long stoped and charged at his father and kicked him in the can not once not twice but six time's! Syaoran groaned in pain and Shao Long kept screaming.

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking around Reedlington(only name could think about) in her dark blue crochet sweaterdress and white flower-trim wedge sandal her hair had a white ribbon attached to one of her bang's in a dazed state about a dream she had but could not remember. When she heard familar screaming curious she followed the noise used fly wing's formed on her back and she flyed to see a huge chinese style<br>manstion landed ran inside to see Shao Long crying and Syaoran trying to calm him down she turned the staff back into a key put her card's in her brown leather macrame crossbody bag and hid her magical ara. walked over picked up Shao Long and started rocking him claming him down.

-SHAO LANG'S POV-

_"MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU? SHAO LONG THOUGHT SADLY". _Wait someone is picking me up it's not daddy she's so warm and soft and smell's of cherry blossem's and vanilla. "My little dragon why are you so  
>sad don't cry okay im here" she said softly in his ear. Could it be mommy your here. He hugged his mother tighty then she began to sing<p>

Hey, while this town is covered in twilight,

The morning sun is shining down somewhere else in this world,

As that flower withers away in your hand,

A little seed probably falls into the ground somewhere.

If the trodden soil is called a path,

Then is shutting my eyes love?

If our star was flat, the two of us wouldn't have met.

We were running without slowing down,

As if from each other. No matter how far apart we are now,

We will surely face each other again in this revolving miracle.

Hey, when the twilight passes from this town,

Take away my tears too.

If a story of words is called a novel,

Then are these words that can't reach it my dream?

Carried by fallen leaves floating in the river that flows without faltering,

Became clouds with the sea and fell with the rain,

I will raise the seed that fell near the distant you.

If only you would notice me from your distant location.

Because our star revolves without stopping,

The scenaries outside the tiny open window,

And the flower I loved, we will surely reach each other again,

In this revolving miracle, in this spouting season,

We will surely face each other again.

Round and round I go,

Round and round around you.

Shao Long fell sleep Syaoran stood up and said "we need to talk Sakura".

please review ;-)


	3. Mommy's home

CHAPTER 3 mommy's home (Do not own cardcaptor sakura wish I did.)

Syaoran age 24  
>Sakura age 18<br>Shao Long age 4

Sakura tucked Shao Long in the bed and followed him to his study room.  
>" My sincerest apologies about Shao Long he misses his mother very much" he said sadly.<br>"Noo! Li-san it's not your fault I like Shao Long very much and I have no problem taking care of him" She said happliy  
>"Well then you see my son although you are not as lovely as my late wife you would be a great replacment mother".<br>Mild hurt flashed in Sakura's eyes at his beauty comment,but ignored it. "Buuut um I can't be his mother and It will hurt him more in the end and um um" she racked her brain to find a answer to get her out of this situation.  
>" Lately, Shao Long has somehow become convinced that I am the one that made you leave him. He has thrown numerous tantrums and will continue to do so until I bring his mother home to him. However, that is impossible, yet I wish for him to be happy. Therefore, I am offering you a unique job". I require for you to be my son's mother. I am willing to pay you an average salary of ten thousand dollers a month. I can assure that is more then your other jobs. But if you refuse I can get you kicked out of your college, make you jobless and make your whole family broke" he said coldly.<br>Sakura had been sitting quietly until this moment, but now she looked up with flashing eyes."Where the hell did you get that information about me, and don't get my family into this mess". She demanded.  
>"That is not important right now," said Syaoran impatiently. My son is my life and I want him to be happy you hear".He yelled he looked at Sakura and got himself lost into her beauty. "<em>She looks beautiful up close and now with a good look at her she does not look as much as Saki her hair was a bit darker and Saki's skin was not as white and that smooth as hers and those emreld green eyes I could loose myself in them and her lips are cute and pink and scream out fuck me wait no I can't love her I only knew her for a few hours unless it love at first sight he thought. <em>  
>Sakura was also lost in Syaoran's amber eyes <em>" He really is handsome and he wants to make his son happy plus he has a little sadness in his eyes. <em>And with that Sakura became determined to help this family. "I accepted your offer Li-san Syaoran snapped out of his trance if it will help you and Shao Long then yes". She smiled a lovely smile Syaoran blushed beet red he was about to speak when Sakura saw bruises and scratches she took his hand .  
>"Are you all right do you need help?" she asked worrly.<br>The door opened Shao Long looked around and saw Sakura tears filled his eyes as he recognized the angelic face of his mother smiling down on him. Sakura felt a twinge in her heart at the smile she saw on his face, Shao Long puffy tear stained face . She didn't know how to feel!She knew it wasn't right to trick him like this,but he was so happy right now. And she wanted him to be happy. And to that she had to be his mother, maybe it isn't legal by blood or by papers but she can still love him like any mother would.

"I'm home, sweetie".

"Could this be a dream?" Carefully Shao Long walked towards the woman standing across from him, hesitantly he reached out to touch her fearing that if it was a dream she'd when she didn't, he tightened his hold and cried.  
>"It is you!"<p>

Sakura returned the hug as well with much vigor,and then she knew she actually wanted to be Shao Long's mother the whole held him so tightly and she inhaled his scent he smelled of freash air in the mountins and blackberry's.

"Oh mommy you're home! Don't ever leave me again, please!"

"Yes sweetie! I'm home and I'll never leave you, never! Now let me bathe you okay."

"Yeeeessss mommy Shao Long said happly"

* * *

><p>Sakura unbottoned Shao Long's shirt took off all of his other clothing and began to wash his back then grabbed the shampoo bottle<p>

"Shao Long please keep your eyes closed so I can put the shampoo on.

"Okay mommy then Shao Long closed his eyes happliy as his mother gently washed his hair unlike some maids that did it ruffly".

After the bath she tucked Shao Long to bed he grabbed her arm " Sing mommy please" he pleaded sleeply.

You still haven't noticed  
>That the power that can even change yesterday exists in us two<p>

I'm lonely for no reason  
>My tears trickle down<br>Who I want to meet is this one person  
>The person who I sketch in the sky- It's you<p>

Take my hand, my hand, and let's go together  
>We'll stretch out our hands, our hands, and grasp the wind<br>Take my hand, my hand, please don't be afraid  
>I'll hold your hand, your hand, and I can fly, if I'm with you<p>

You still haven't noticed  
>That the nightmare you had some other day doesn't exist anywhere<p>

I treasure my memories  
>They're great, but time flows<br>What I want to say, in short  
>Is that things that are more fun will happen to you<p>

Hey, raise your voice, your voice, and let's start running  
>Make a sound, a sound, and it'll spill and fall<br>Raise your voice, your voice, while laughing  
>I can vocal, vocalize that I love you, when it comes to now<p>

Take my hand, my hand, and let's go together  
>We'll stretch out our hands, our hands, and grasp the wind<br>Take my hand, my hand, please don't be afraid  
>I'll hold your hand, your hand, with you endlessly<p>

You still haven't noticed  
>That the power that can even change yesterday exists in love<p>

But known to her Syaoran was behind the door the whole time. He was walking down the hallway when he heard a Shao Long's voice then Sakura's voice he thought he heard a angel .

+SYAORAN POV+

I heard a angel's voice and it was Sakura's voice Saki couldn't sing to save her life. I heard the door open and Sakura walked out the door to the bathroom. _"Go see her his conscious said " "What no I can't he said". To late your already at the bathroom door "What !"_ He decided to peek to get his conscious to shut up he leaned onto the wall out of the bathroom mesmerised at Sakura's naked body covered with bubbles she would be a painting at his own art musuem all mine sighing after closing the door silently. He hadn't had enough. He wanted more... to see more of _her_ so he could stand though the night at the bathroom door longingly, he thought for a while. It woudn't be bad now, would it?_She _still wouldn't find out, right? It'll just be my little secret he decided. Syaoran crept to the door and surreptitiously looked into the crack of the door. Sakura in the mean time, lifted her slender long leg up from the warm bath water and ran a sponge on her smooth light peach smooth skin. AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh Sakura said as she put her leg back in the water then washed her smooth aruban brown hair and washed her upper body I washed her like a hawk as she rubbed her breasts with a sponge. I wish I was in that bath too! "I felt myself being suffocated due to the lack of air going inside my lung at the sight of my new wife doing as I feel heat going down south I was getting hard on my pants feel very uncomfortable. I saw Sakura get out of the bath I saw her naked backside her smooth silky legs the plump butt and her small waist she turned around and I saw her front I saw her little pussy covered with lighty with hair then her flat stomach and big breasts she was a big C or at least a mediam D. She started walking to the door and I ran to the room at took sped changed my boxers and pretended to go to sleep then Sakura came in and covered my head with the blanket. "_Guess to make sure there is no peaking well no bad I will still look. _I saw her change into a green cami with a matching boyshort. Then uncovered my head my eyes closed so she'd still think i'm sleeping turned off the lights and went to bed. I watched her sleep and then hug her.

rrreeevvviiieeeww


	4. THE CARDS

SAKURA CARDS /STAFF THE SAME

The Windy

The Fly

The Shadow

The Watery

The Wood

The Rain

The Jump

The Illusion

The Silent

The Thunder

The Sword

The Flower

The Shield

The Time

The Power

The Mist

The Storm

The Float

The Erase

The Glow

The Move

The Fight

The Loop

The Sleep

The Song

The Little

The Mirror

The Maze

The Return

The Shot

The Sweet

The Dash

The Big

The Create

The Change

The Freeze

The Firey

The Arrow

The Snow

The Voice

The Lock

The Cloud

The Dream

The Sand

The Dark

The Light

The Twin

The Earthy

The Libra

The Wave

The Bubbles

The Through

The Hope

**Made up cards**

The Contol

The Truth

The Language

The Teleport

The Weapon

The Memory

The Purify


	5. Sakura meet's part 1

I do not own cardcaptor sakura SAKURA MEET'S

Syaoran Li woke up one morning to do morning training with his son he got up and got ready looked one more time at Sakura sleeping soundly and went to Shao Long's room."Ready for training son? he asked. "Yes father I am ready"Shao Long said got his sword."Father? Shao Long asked nervously. Yes Shao Long? Syaoran asked. "When are we going to tell mommy we have magic ? he asked curiously. _Shit how am I going to tell Sakura she'll get leave me and Shao Long. wait why do I care if she leaves _he thought.  
>Daddy? Are you okay Shao Long asked. Ohh i'm okay let's go Syaoran said walking to the training room. Sakura woke up with the sound of thasing and went to check it out. She walked to the training room opened the door a little and dropped her jaw.<br>"_They have magic too I should tell them hhhhhhhhhmmmmm i'll tell them when the time is right it'll be funny to see there faces". _With that thought in her mind she went to the kitchen thinking about what she found on the desktop

(FLASHBACK)

_"Hoe? What is this"? Sakura picked up some pieces of paper and read them. "Hoooooeeeee these are marriage documents she said nervously. There was a green paper at the end it read._

DEAR MISS KINOMOTO,

_I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HERE I WANT YOU TO TAKE CARE OF SHAO LONG LIKE HE WAS YOUR OWN SON IF YOU DO NOT I WILL MAKE YOUR WHOLE LIFE INTO A LIVING HELL. SIGN THESE PAPER'S AND READ THE INFORMATION BELOW IT IS ABOUT SHAO LONG READ IT AND LEARN IT. IT'S AN ORDER._

FAVORITE COLOR: DEEP GREEN  
>FAVORITE FOOD: Dim Sum, Chocolate<br>FAVORITE FRUIT : BLACKBERRY'S  
>FAVORITE FLOWER:PEONY<br>FAVORITE THING TO DO: TRAINING  
>FAVORITE SCHOOL SUBJECT: MATH<strong>,<strong>**  
><strong>LEAST FAVORITE SUBJECT: JAPANESE,MANDARIN  
>LEAST FAVORITE FOOD: KONNYAKU<br>**BIRTHDAY: JULY 3RD  
>REMEMBER THIS INFORMATION MS. KINOMOTO<strong>

"He really is taking this seriously I better get started' She picked up a pen and started to sign the marriage papers and memerised the paper and went to sleep then heard a loud noise  
>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

She found the kitchen and made pancakes and mimi blackberry muffins the smell traveled to the training room.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM I smell something yummy" Shao Long said. Letting his guard down and

WHACK "OOOOOWWWWWWW DADDY THAT HURT! Shao Long whined.

"Soorry son but you let your guard down, wait what's that delicious smell Syaoran said smelling the air.

WHAACKK "OOOOOWWWWWWW SHAO LONG THAT HURT!" Syaoran whined just like Shao Long did.

"Soorrry daddy but you let your guard down Shao Long said in a mocking tone. Come on daddy let's find out were that smell Shao Long said hurriedly running.

"Okay i'm comming hold your horses" he said walking to the kitchen. Syaoran decided to scare Sakura. "**BBBBBOOOOO" **Syaoran yelled scaring Sakura but Sakura had a cup of coffee in her hand and spilled it on Syaoran's ,  
>HOT,HOT,HOT,HOT,HOT,HOOOOTTTT.<p>

Sakura and Shao Long were laughing seeing Syaoran jumping up and down Shao Long was secretly video taping the event. **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,HA,AH,HAHAHAHA **Sakura and Shao Long were still laughing and Syaoran was getting pissed off.

Will you two do something damnit he yelled.

Well it does serve you right Syaoran oh yeah sorry she wetted a paper towel and lightly washed the hot coffee off his face while Shao Long hid the video camera. "_Wow her arms are so soft and I can see a little of her breasts like this, damn perverted thought get out of my head._Sakura i'm dry"

"Oh i'm sorry sakura said. Let's eat come on Syaoran" she draged Syaoran to the table.

"Mommy this smell's yummy Shao Long said He ate a gis ghis gummy moume" he said

"Thank you sweetie but don't eat with your mouth full she scolded him lighty. Shao Long say ahh" she said picking up a piece of the pancake.

"Ahhhh he ... yummy mommy now you say ahh".

Syaoran continued to watch the two feeding each other, chatting and hugging from time to time. They were almost a couple had it not been for the age gap.

"Thank you for the food mommy" Shao Long said to his mother.

'Your welcome sweetie, umm Syaoran did you like it? Sakura asked.

"Yes it was very good well then i'll be off to work" he said calmly.

"Okay I a wait for your return my sweet husband" she said playfully.

**ZZZZZOOOOOMMM **Syaoran ran out of the room quickly (Like in the anime) leaving a sweatdropped Sakura and a dot eyed Shao Long. _Daddy/Syaoran can really run fast they thought._

_What the helll! I mean she said that to trick Shao Long damn it. Why! Why! Why! am I so happy inside she is only doing this for the money. I-I_

**WWHHACCK **Syaoran hit the door hard he opened the door got ready and zoommed out of the house to go to the Li corp forgetting something.

"Aaawwww daddy do we do now mommy"? Shao Long asked curiously.

"Well let me I know will play okay sweetie". She said happliy.

* * *

><p>=TIME GAP=<p>

Sakura and Shao Long did alot of things togethere like playing dress up they even took a picture of Shao Long and Sakura getting married then Sakura made lunch for while Shao Long took a nap. By the time they new it it was 12:30.

"Ohh it's time for lunch alright Shao Long let's eat lunch oh noooo".

"What is it mommy". Shao Long asked.

"Daddy forgot some important document's we have to give it to him I have to go it to him " Sakura said.

* * *

><p>"Syaoran you got remarried" Eriol said.<p>

"No way Syaoran you got married what did your mother give the right's to the company to Eriol if you didn't " Naoki said.

"Yeah did she"? Ryota said.

"Did you know? That women in- " Ryota hit Tadashi in the head.

"Will you shut up Tadashi for once geez" Ace said in a light french accent.

"No I didn't she's only doing this cause I forced her to do this" Syaoran said

Sakura walked to the Li corperation after leaving Shao Long with a maid and walked inside and went to the top floor.

She wore a blue pleasant blouse with VS siren ankle-zip leggings and trio print platform wedge sandal's with silver hoop earrings she also had pink lipgloss with light pink eye shadow her hair was loose and free.

"She walked to Li's office luckily his secretary was out to lunch and walked in to the door. Hello Syaoran are you here?

The five men turned to the beautiful young women in front of them.

"S-Sakura what are you doing here"? Syaoran said nevously.

**"WHAT"!**Eriol,Ryota,Naoki and Tadashi yelled.

"H-hoe w-who are you she said nevously.

"Sakura these are my co worker's and friends Ryota,Tadashi,Ace and Eriol" Syaoran said in a embarassed voice.

Ryota had soft black hair and the tip ended in the middle of his neck with sky blue eye's and a lean body with a bad boy face and will do almost anything to get a women laid .  
>Naoki Ryota's younger brother Had the same hairstyle but a bit neater and looked the same as his brother but he whore circle rimed glasses and had a innocent face except when he had a women to fuck.<br>Ace had light natural blond hair and dull purple eye's ( think about Edgar-earl from Earl and fairy and you all know what Tadashi and Eriol look like).

"Hello nice to meet you all... then Sakura's phone rang

Review

THANKS TO

Fashion Fairy 26  
>Tsubasa Li<br>Syao Blossoms  
>lunatari23<br>Luchiaseiren  
>senbon sakura<br>pikapikaXsakura


	6. Sakura meet's part 2

I do not own cardcaptor sakura SOO sorry for a long update but we have I big test at my school please don't kill me and Tadashi is Yamazaki put last name insted of first so sorry T.T This chapter is called Sakura meets 2

* * *

><p>LAST TIME ON WANTED NEW MOMMY<p>

"She walked to Li's office luckily his secretary was out to lunch and walked in to the door. Hello Syaoran are you here?

The five men turned to the beautiful young women in front of them.

"S-Sakura what are you doing here"? Syaoran said nevously.

**"WHAT"!**Eriol,Ryota,Naoki and Tadashi yelled.

"H-hoe w-who are you she said nevously.

"Sakura these are my co worker's and friends Ryota,Yamazaki,Ace and Eriol" Syaoran said in a embarassed voice.

Ryota had soft black hair and the tip ended in the middle of his neck with sky blue eye's and a lean body with a bad boy face and will do almost anything to get a women laid .  
>Naoki is Ryota's younger brother by 11 minutes had the same hairstyle but a bit neater and looked the same as his brother but he ware circle rimed glasses and had a innocent baby face except when he had a women to fuck.<br>Ace had light natural blond hair and dull purple eye's ( think about Edgar-earl from Earl and fairy and you all know what (and Yamazaki Eriol look like).

"Hello nice to meet you all... then Sakura's phone rang

"MMMMOOMMY where are you I mmmmiiissss you wwwaaaaaahhhh" Shao Long screamed

"Shao Long mommy is where daddy works now be a good boy and wait for mommy okay no more tear's if you do that you'll get sweets Sakura said trying to calm him down".

"Okay mommy is Eriol there? he said

"Yes why sweetie? she asked".

"Can I speak to him please mommy".

"Okay sweetie" she handed the phone to Eriol and went to give Syaoran his things

"OOOKKKAAY LISTEN UP UNCLE ERIOL I WANT NOTHING BAD HAPPENING TO MOMMY SO YOU BETTER NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER OR ELSE"!

"_Geezzz like father like son I better look for little wolf" Eriol thought walking to go find Syaoran._

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

"S-syaoran I have something of your's she say's nevously."

What could you possibliy have that I need Syaoran said cocky.

Sakura held up Syaoran's documents to his face.

"H-how did you get these he stammered

"You forgot them at home Sya-"

"WWWhhat Syaoran forgot something! Eriol,Ryota,Naoki and Yamazaki yelled.

"HHooooooeeeee Sakura shrieked."

SYAORAN vein pop 1

Wow Syaoran she's a keeper Eriol said.

SYAORAN vein pop 2

Yeah but if your done with her can I have her? Ace said playfully.

SYAORAN EXPLOSION

**WILL ALL FOUR OF YOU GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES TO JAPAN! SYAORAN YELLED.**

The people in the work department made a mental note not to anger there boss today.

Syaoran was stopped be someone from killing his friends.

" What the h- he was cut off by a pair of emerald staring down on him

"Please Syaoran don't hurt them It's my fault sakura said as she hugged Syaoran.

Syaoran turned into the human tomato

"Okay I won't hurt them now let me go. Syaoran was very aware that Sakura's breasts were smushed on his chest and her core silghtly touching his manhood and was getting very hard on.

Thank you Sakura said the four cowering men hugged Sakura while crying like this T.T

_"How dare they get close to my wife Ace's hand is was to close to her ass. Her smooth nice sexy ass;don't they know that only can touch her. Wait why is'nt she getting mad I'll have to punish her at home all give her hell. And with that thought in his mind  
>Syaoran was looking forward to coming home tonight.<em>

Finally getting out of the bear hug "Syaoran I have your lunch to I mad-"

"Dim Sum" Syaoran said

"How did you know it was Dim Sum she said curiously.

"It's my favorite " Syaoran said plainly.

"Okay... with rice balls, Akami roll and green tea and for dessert a choclate cake for everyone she said happliy.  
>Bye I have to get back to Shao Long now. Oh Syaoran for dinner were having Fried chicken with rice Spainish style okay?<p>

When Sakura was in the hallway someone snuck up to her and kissed her on the lips aggressivly.

SAKURA'S POV

"_Hoe someone's kissing me and what's crazier is that I like it and want more Wait! Wait! Wait! Syaoran is kissing me but why?" _He stops and looks at me with those memerising amber eyes and whispers in my ear

I forgot to tell you something about your job because you are my wife now you will have to feed my other needs he said.

"What no I can't do that that was't part of the deal I said and I felt him move to my neck and lick it. I tried my best not to moan but then I feel a hand on my breast.

" I can do anything I want My sweet little Sakura and if you don't all fire you and make your dad lose his job and his home .

AAahhhh I moaned. I feel his kiss my neck as both of his hands play with my breasts. Fine but i'm only doing this for Shao Longs sake.

"Fine see you tonight miss D 43 that is your size right ? He said as he stopped touching me and kissed my check.

Tha- ...uh Well you see Tha ...T-thank you for the lunch by and he ran off.

I walked though the hallway when I bumped into a woman around my age a bit older she had her hair in two buns on each side of her head and some of the hair was untied she had red ruby eye's.

"Sorry about that are you okay she say's.

Yeah i'm fine ohh my name is Sakura I said.

My name is Melin nice to meet you so your her ...

cliffhanger sorry about the delay I will do my best and Im gonna try A new story to It's being drafted and review the crosser overs with tsubasa please


	7. chapter 7

I do not own cardcaptor sakura SOO sorry for a long update please don't kill me and Tadashi is Yamazaki put last name instead of first so sorry T.T This chapter is called Sakura meets 3

_thinking _

* * *

><p>LAST TIME ON WANTED NEW MOMMY<p>

AAahhhh I moaned. I feel him kiss my neck as both of his hands play with my breasts. Fine but i'm only doing this for Shao Longs sake.

"Fine see you tonight miss D 43 that is your size right ? He said as he stopped touching me and kissed my check.

Tha- ...uh Well you see Tha ...T-thank you for the lunch by and he ran off.

I walked though the hallway when I bumped into a woman around my age a bit older she had her hair in two buns on each side of her head and some of the hair was untied she had red ruby eye's.

"Sorry about that are you okay she say's.

Yeah i'm fine ohh my name is Sakura I said.

My name is Melin nice to meet you so your her .

WANTED NEW MOMMMY

I'm her? Sakura said nervously

Syaoran's new wife right Melin said. Your beautiful.

"Thank you would you like to come to dinner with us Melin.

"I would love to thank you so much Melin said and followed Sakura to the house.

As soon as Sakura walked to the gate a dust cloud came running towards Sakura it was Shao Long he tackled Sakura hugging her tightly .

"Mommy your finally home I missed you Shao Long said not letting go of his mother.

"Whaaat no hug for your aunt Melin she said"

"Auntie Hello hugging Melin and then going back to Sakura "Let's eat I'm hungry Shao Long pulled his mom and aunt to the dinning room

* * *

><p>"Sssyaaaooraaan why did you hide your wife for so Eriol whined.<p>

"Shut the fuck up Eriol. I don't you near her so shut up Syaoran said annoyed.

Aww Syaoran we won't touch your wife we promise Eriol,Ryota,Naoki and Tadashi said. But Ryota said smugly she is very sexy. "I tell ya Syaoran If I had that sexy minx as my wife I would have sex with her everyday". Syaoran snapped he hated having his wife being talked in that kind of way. Only he could talk about her that way. "Ryota keep talking that way and will kill you slowly rip all your body parts and **A WILL SELL YOUR BALLS ON EBAY GOT IT **he said angrily. Ryota shuttlered at the thought of doing that to him he didn't know if Syaoran would do it. "Chill syaoran we need Ryota Eriol said calmly". WELL GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK BEFORE I CUT ALL OF YOUR BALLS OFF Syaoran yelled while the guys ran quickly out of Syaoran's office tripping over each other. The workers in the Li corporation made a mental note not to come near th boss today. "_Why is she always on my mind I mean sure she looks just like Suki but she is so sexy,maybe I can get her to sleep naked with me that would be the 's 12:30 time for lunch. _Syaoran took out his lunch Sakura gave to him first he ate the riceballs to test Sakura's food it was heavenly better than anything he ever tasted. Then ate the rest of the food. He found a small note that said, Syaoran do your best at work.

* * *

><p>TIME GAP<br>Syaoran went to a sex store for the elite he got a pair of handcuff with leather pading and a box full of different flavor condoms and a bottle of love potion walked out of his store to his car and went home it was late and he got home then Sakura and Shao Long came in and welcomed him "welcome home Syaoran,how was your day?Sakura said cheerfully". "Hello daddy".Shao Long said to his father. "Dinner's ready. Sakura exclaimed. I hope you like it". They ate dinner in silence until "Mommy,Daddy can I stay at aunt Melin's house for a few days. Pretty please Shao Long begged and his famous puppy dog eye's on his parents. Seeing that there was no way to change his son's mind Syaoran sighed."Fine I'll let go to Melin's house for a few days. You can go and pack and I'll call Melin to see if it's okay". Shao Long ran up with the stairs with glee. "Shao Long looks very happy to go see Melin Sakura simled with her eyes closed. By the way Syaoran,how was work". Syaoran put down his drink and looked at Sakura. What I do at work is not your business Sakura. He looked at her blankly then smirked remember Sakura about our agreement so Sakura ready to loose your virginity. "No I won't let you even if I said so" Sakura excliamed. "YES YOU WILL YOU MUST IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THIS JOB. Now be a good girl and get me some beer Syaoran said cocky. I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE GET IT YOUR slammed her hands on the table. That pissed Syaoran to no end. He ran up to Sakura and pinned her down."You belong to me now Cherry blossom so shut up and do what I said Syaoran said with lifeless eyes that Scared Sakura to no end". Papa? Shao long asked. Why are you on mama? Sakura pushed Syaoran off and fixed her clothes and the little boy ran up to her hugging her don't leave i'm sorry for daddy's stupid behavoir. Syaoran jaw dropped to the floor My own son taking that girl's side what is this world coming to he thought). Don't worry sweetie I won't leave She smiled happliy and the four year old boy. Shao Long thought nothing of it and went out the door to meet his aunt. Sakura saw him off. Unown two arms pulled Sakura in to the house


End file.
